mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa's Seaside Soiree
Koopa's Seaside Soiree (known as Koopa's Seaside Soirée in PAL regions) is a board map hosted by Koopa in Mario Party 4. Board description Koopa's Seaside Soiree is an island resort that is controlled by Koopa. The board takes place on a tropical island and contains a serene atmosphere for guests to enjoy. Located around the island are small beaches, palm trees, and fruits. The island is also surrounded by a clear blue body of water. The main feature of the board is Koopa's Kabana located at the center of the board. Every time a player passes one of the Koopa spaces located near the Kabana, Koopa will charge the player five coins, which is invested into the Kabana. The Kabana initially starts off as an ordinary hut. However, as the players invest more coins into it, the Kabana will eventually become a five star hotel. There are numerous happening spaces located around the Kabana. When a player lands on one of these happening spaces, the Kabana will be destroyed by a tidal wave, and construction of the Kabana will begin from scratch. At the far corners of the board, there are special junctions that contain a palm tree with a Ukiki in it. When a player arrives at this junction, Ukiki will throw a banana down in the center of it, which will ultimately choose the path the player must take. There are also small docks located around the board with different fruits painted on them. When a player lands on one of these docks, Sushi will take them to the next dock that contains the same fruit. Landing on certain docks will cause the player to earn extra coins while riding Sushi. Notable Characters and Events in front of Koopa's Kabana.]] * Koopa's Kabana - At the center of the board, there is a giant square-structure with a lone Koopa standing in front of it, which will house the Kabana. There are small spaces depicting a Koopa near the Kabana site. Whenever a player passes these spaces, Koopa will automatically charge the player five coins for the investment into the Kabana. The Kabana will initially start off as a hut, however, as the players invest more coins into the Kabana, then it will grow into a five star hotel. * Ukiki's Banana Junction - On the east and west side of the board, there are two junctions that are guarded by Ukiki in a palm tree. When a player arrives at the junction, a Ukiki will throw a banana in the center of the path. The player will trip the player, causing them to randomly fall onto a different path they might not be their original choice. If the player is wearing the rare Bowser Suit, then they are able to choose the direction they can go. ? Spaces * Tidal Wave - When a player lands on one the many happening spaces surrounding Koopa's Kabana, a tidal wave will appear and destroy the Kabana. The Kabana will then start over from scratch until the next tidal wave hits it. * Sushi Ride - There are numerous docks located around the board that contain different fruits painted on them. When a player lands on the happening space in front of the dock, Sushi will appear and give the player a ride to the dock of the corresponding fruit. Certain docks will reward characters with extra coins when they land on them. Category:Boards in Mario Party 4 Category:Coastal-themed Category:Boards in the Mario Party series